


The Heart Of Kuroko Tetsuya

by KiarraOp11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko's Harem, M/M, Protective Generation of Miracles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiarraOp11/pseuds/KiarraOp11
Summary: The Valentine's day is in less than a month and Momoi wants to give Kuroko her homemade chocolates!! But don't worry.. Generation of Miracles and Kagami Taiga to the rescue!! No need to mention that most of them want to give Kuroko their own chocolates!!Will Kuroko survive this Valentine's Day??





	1. The Major Threat Approaching

“Dai-chan!!” the pink-haired girl nearly crushed the dark-skinned ace under her surprised attack.  
“Oi Satsuki, you’re heavy! I wonder how Tetsu hasn’t died yet..”  
“You’re so mean!” 

Momoi Satsuki pouts. She isn’t that heavy.. right? ‘Maybe I really have put on some weight.’ She considers.

“Whatever. I’m going to sle..” Aomine doesn’t even bother to complete the sentence before closing his eyes and plunge into his own personal paradise.

“Dai-chan, what kind of chocolate does Tetsu-kun likes?”  
“Huh?” 

As soon as she mentions the name of the phantom sixth man, all the sleep magically vanishes from his eyes. And why won’t it? The formless shooter is in love with his former shadow, not that he has confessed yet. Because every time he tries to, something like this happens-

“Tetsu, you really are the cutest thing. I would totally date you if you-”  
“Aomine-kun, I don’t think I fit the criteria to date you, neither am I interested.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t have boobs.”

It’s bad enough that Kuroko spends most of his time with that stupid red-head rival of his and trust Bakagami to rub the salt on his wounds. He never misses to take a shot every time Kuroko and he gets close and never miss a chance to flaunt it later in front Touou’s ace.

“Why do you need to know Tetsu’s favourite chocolate?” he raises his brow in curiosity.  
“Valentine’s day is in less than a month. So I’m going to give him some homemade chocolate!”  
“WHAT!!!!” he yells so hard that Satsuki is sure that his voice can be heard in outer space.  
“Why are you shouting?”  
“You. Can’t. Give. Tetsu. Your. Chocolates.” He warns.

It’s not the fact that he is jealous or anything, he is pretty sure that he can beat his childhood friend easily (since that only one who can beat him is himself). When people say that they love someone to death, is this what they mean? Because the basketball player is hundred percent sure that the invisible man is not going to survive Satsuki’s cooking.

“I just have to melt the chocolate and remold it again.” She protests.  
“I have trust in your skills.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“That you can kill the flavor of anything.”  
“I’m not that bad-“  
“This is a major emergency.”

He pulls out his phone and sends a group message to everyone (Generation of Miracles and after much resistant, even to Kagami Taiga, because the safety of his love is more important)-

_‘SOS!! Satsuki is planning to kill Tetsu!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first work so I hope you guys will help me to improve this story more and more! I wish you enjoyed this short attempt and please let me know what you would like to read more. :)


	2. Text Between Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texts' exchange between Generation of Miracles as Takao crashes the party!

**From: SuprBlonde  
To: AomineD.**

Is Kurokochhi okay??!! :S  I’m coming there!

 

**From: SwtsrLyf  
To: AomineD.**

Is Kuro-chin okay?

 

**From: Midorima  
To: AomineD.**

I should have warned Kuroko. Oha-Asa is

always right.

 

**From: Akashi-sama**

**To: AomineD.**

I’m on my way.

**From: HawkEye  
To: AomineD.**

But isn’t Kuroko shopping with his Grandma

right now?

 

**From: AomineD.  
To: HawkEye**

How the heck did you know Kuroko’s

schedule?? And I did not send the message

to you!

 

**From: HawkEye  
To: AomineD.**

Hmm.. Do you want his schedule?

 

**From: AomineD.**

**To: HawkEye**

Just how lewd do you think I am??

 

**From: AomineD.**

**To: HawkEye**

Is his bathing time included?

 

**From: HawkEye  
To: AomineD.**

Yes!

 

**From: AomineD.**

**To: HawkEye**

How much?

 

**From: HawkEye  
To: AomineD.**

1100yen.

 

**From: AomineD.**

**To: HawkEye**

Deal.

 

**From: AomineD.**

**To: SuprBlonde; SwtsrLyf; Midorima;**

**Akashi-sama**

Let’s meet at Bakagami’s place. I’ll tell you

everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update guys! But I'll be updating regularly twice a week from now on.. So I hope you all look forward to it!


	3. Kagami In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generation of Miracles gather outside Kagami's apartment but what is this sound making from his apartment??

“This is for Kuroko.. This is for Kuroko.. This is for Kuroko..” Kagami Taiga keeps chanting under his breath as he carefully takes his twenty sixth step back.

And Number #2, completely oblivious to the panic of the power forward of Seirin, makes his fifteenth attempt at friendship. 

“Damn it!! You are doing it on purpose!! Stay back!! Don’t come any closer to me! AHHHHH!! AHHHHH!!” the ace of the basketball team shrieks in terror, making the adorable Pomsky more and more curious.

“Don’t lick me! No, not there..” he pleads to number #2again and again.

But unfortunately for Kagami, this is not his day. Not only is he unable to see Kuroko today, he has to take care of Number #2 too! Though it was totally his call whether to take the dog or not, however, when your crush is begging you, looking like you are his only hope (in his point of view), you can’t actually turn them down, right?

“Kagami-kun, are you free this Sunday?” the phantom sixth man suddenly popped the question.

And Kagami being Bakagami got his hopes up on cloud nine hundred and ninety-nine. ‘Is he going to ask me on a date?’ 

“Y-yes! I’m totally free! I’m so free that I was actually wondering how I’m going to spend my all the time!” he kept babbling.

“Then, I hope you take good care of Number #2.” The bluenette bowed politely, handing over the charge to his partner and went home.

And now he is stuck with his worst nightmare. ‘Can this day get any worse?’ he sighs. However, he though too soon because the damage meter of his reputation totally blew up two minutes ago.

“A-Aominechhi, I think we have come at a bad time.” the blonde model tries not to freak out as they hear Kagami’s shrieks, which are totally hard to ignore.

“Nooo.. Don’t lick me there!” 

That did it. Aomine’s thought becomes extremely contagious. 

“Seriously, it’s 11am. I could have expected it from Aomine but Kagami..” the green-haired shooting guard shakes his head in disgust.

“Oi, what do you mean ‘expected from Aomine’, huh?” the accused tries to defend himself.  
“I mean exactly that I said.”  
“Dammit.. you-”

“Ring the bell, Diaki.” the sole heir of the Akashi household commands in a stern voice.  
“But Aka-”  
“Are you defying me?”

The emperor smirks, making chills run through the spine of the formless shooter as he notices his heterochromatic eyes. He gulps down his nervousness with his saliva and rings the bell. Aomine steals a quick glance out of the corner of his eye to confirm his fear and indeed, his left is yellow/orange.

“Heck! Open the damn door, Bakagami!” he yells impatiently as he threatens to knock down his apartment door.

While inside the apartment, the reckless player is on the verge of breaking down. “Oi, KAGAMI!!” ‘Huh? Is the god calling my name?’ he closes his eyes.

“BAKAGAMI!!” Why does god sound like Satan reincarnated?

“Kagamichhi!! Please open the door!” Wait. Is that Kise? He is an angel! Finding that his life has been saved, he immediately lunges towards the door.. Only to find that his savior is being accompanied by Satan and Red-head Shinigami.

Aomine clicks his tongue in frustration as he takes the sight of his rival. Heavy breathing, clothes wrinkled and sweating… and he comes to only one conclusion.

“Atleast, you gave up on Kuroko.” He nods happily when the verdict dawns.  
“Wh-What are you s-saying?”

“Mmm.. Pardon the intrusion when you doing the deed, Kagamichhi!” Kise laughs apologetically.  
“Doing the deed??? What the fuck are-”  
“Aren’t you being charming today, Kagami?” the captain of Rakuzan smiles, a pair of scissor shining dangerously out of his pockets, showing how charming he can be.

The current light of Kuroko can feel his batteries dying just by seeing Akashi Seijuro. He tries to keep his cool.

“Congratulations, Kagami. Now let’s celebrate.” the purple giant finally makes his presence known when he finally empties the bag of chips.

Kagami raises his spilt-up brow in confusion. He doesn’t understand why his eternal rivals are giving him the awkward look. Finally unable to be the only one out of circle, he decides to do the only thing he knows.

“What is with you guys? You all are giving me the creeps! What are you all talking about?” he asks straight-on.

“Come on, Kagamichhi! Have some modesty!” Kise smiles awkwardly.  
“What are you saying??”  
“You-”

Before the small forward can say anything further, he is interrupted by a small bark and all the eyes turn towards the little pup.

“Kagami, you are the worst!” the Generation of Miracles unites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! You can comment any suggestions that you have.. I'll be happy to receive them! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first work so I hope you guys will help me to improve this story more and more! I wish you enjoyed this short attempt and please let me know what you would like to read more. :)


End file.
